Fires in the cage
by Caelya-chan
Summary: " Un ascenseur, deux jeunes hommes... Bon dieu qu'il fait chaud ! " Yaoi - deixsaso - Lemon


Alala, ma toute première fic :D ma toute première histoire yaoi :D

J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

**Fires in the cage**

Tout commença par cette chaude journée d'été. Deidara retournait chez lui après avoir passé l'après-midi avec ses amis. Il rentra dans le hall de son immeuble, et alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci s'ouvrit et Deidara pénétra à l'intérieur. Il remarqua la présence de son voisin, Sasori, s'il se souvenait bien. Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et l'ascenseur se referma pour entreprendre sa montée. L'ascenseur montait d'étage en étage. Quand il fut presque arrivé au 4eme, il se bloqua. Les lumières clignotèrent puis finirent par s'éteindre, et le groupe électrogène prit le relais. Sasori maugréa tandis que Deidara commençait à paniquer.

- Bordel il se passe quoi? il se retourna vers le rouquin, cherchant un soutien, histoire de ne pas succomber au stress.

- Calmes-toi, c'est juste une panne, on est coincé entre le 3eme et le 4eme étage. Ca devrait bientôt s'arranger.

Mais les minutes passaient, lentes, comme si elles cherchaient à se moquer de ces jeunes hommes. La température ne cessait d'augmenter, rendant l'habitacle presque torride.

Deidara était comme un lion en cage, tandis que Sasori se tenait tranquille, appuyé contre une paroi de l'ascenseur. Il observait le blond tourner en rond, encore et encore, il observait les gouttes de sueur perler dans sa nuque, qui glissaient lentement vers sa clavicule, pour disparaitre sous son t-shirt. Sasori imaginait la suite du parcours. Elles glisseraient le long de son pectoraux, passant à proximité du mamelon, et elles descendraient lentement les abdos, laissant un sillon derrière elles, et finiraient par atteindre le bassin du jeune homme, pour ensuite continuer leur courses folles vers….

"Bon dieu qu'il fait chaud" pensa Sasori en ouvrant sa chemise pour faire diminuer la chaleur, en ne remarqua pas que le blond l'observait aussi.

Son regard s'éternisait sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune rouquin, qui respirait rapidement, les yeux fixés sur… lui? En effet, il semblerait que le rouquin le reluque. Deidara ne se gêna pas pour faire de même, observant à présent le torse mis à découvert du jeune homme.

Inconsciemment le blondinet se rapprochait doucement de son voisin, au point qu'il pouvait à présent sentir sa respiration haletante. Captivé par le mouvement de respiration de Sasori, il ne fit même pas attention à la main qui atterrit sur sa nuque et qui l'attira de plus en plus vers lui. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tellement proches que leur souffle se mélangeaient. Sasori pencha la tête vers Deidara, et lui lécha doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, tandis que Sasori descendit sa langue le long de sa mâchoire pour ensuite lever les yeux vers Deidara.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de se jeter avidement sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ce baiser était doux et fougueux à la fois, le plaisir montait en chacun d'eux. Leur baiser se faisait plus passionné. Deidara laissa la langue de Sasori pénétrer sa bouche, et finit par toucher la sienne. Elles se titillèrent, s'enroulaient. Pour finir par se séparer. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, suite à ce baiser torride.

Deidara embrassa à nouveau le rouquin, mais ce fut plus calme, plus sensuel. Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Sasori, et la remonta doucement, parcourant le dessin de ses abdos, et arriva jusqu'au mamelon du jeune homme, déjà dur sous l'excitation. Il le caressa du bout du doigt, ce qui suffit à faire gémir Sasori.

Deidara, en continuant de jouer avec le téton de son partenaire, entreprit de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, pour le titiller un peu.

La respiration de Sasori se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Il en voulait plus. beaucoup plus. Il fit tomber sa chemise, et retira le t-shirt du blondinet. Il le prit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il descendit ensuite sa bouche vers les clavicules, et les lécha lentement, les mordilla doucement. Ses lèvres descendirent encore, jusqu'au niveau du pectoraux. Il passa sa langue sur les contours de celui-ci, et s'arrêta au mamelon, qu'il lécha tendrement.

Deidara laissa échapper un gémissement, sa main se trouvait dans les cheveux du rouquin et la seconde sur son torse. Il la descendit petit à petit, pour arriver au bassin. Il la descendit encore et grogna de mécontentement quand il sentit la ceinture. Il la défit, tandis que son partenaire continuait de jouer avec ses points érogènes. Une fois la ceinture défaite ainsi que la braguette, il baissa encore la main. Il atteignit enfin l'objet de ses désirs, chaud d'impatience. Il passa sa main sous le caleçon de son ami, et commença à caresser le sexe de celui-ci. Sasori gémit, et sous l'excitation son bassin entreprit un léger mouvement de vas et viens, pour accentuer les caresses.

Appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il respirait et gémissait, tandis que son partenaire descendait doucement jusqu'à sa taille. Le blondinet abaissa le pantalon du rouquin, et caressa encore l'entre-jambe de Sasori. Celui-ci se dressait de plus en plus sous l'excitation. Deidara arrêta de le caresser et entreprit de le lécher.

D'abord doucement, langoureusement, et ensuite avidement. Sasori agrippait les cheveux du blond, le souffle court, gémissant de plus en plus. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Deidara prit le sexe de son partenaire en bouche, et fit des vas et vient, lents puis de plus en plus rapide, tout en tenant fermement le rouquin par la taille. Il faisait de plus en plus chauds, leur corps se mouvaient de plus en plus. Sasori était haletant, gémissant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que son plaisir atteigne le summum.

Deidara retira sa bouche, et remonta, regardant son partenaire rougit par l'excitation. Un peu de liquide blanchâtre s'écoulait de la commissure de sa bouche à son menton. Sasori prit le visage du blondinet entre ses mains, et lécha ce qui coulait. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, et il y eu une légère secousse. L'ascenseur refonctionnait ! Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortirent tout deux une fois arrivé au 5eme étage. Deidara s'exclama :

- Ce qui s'est passé ne doit jamais sortir de cet endroit ! Ok ?

Sasori hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et allèrent chacun vers son appartement. Le rouquin lâcha :

- J'espère te revoir.. dans l'ascenseur.

Le blond s'arrêta, et se retourna mais Sasori était déjà rentré chez lui..


End file.
